An apparatus of this type needs to be suitable for a practical use, which comprises the steps of introducing the waste to be ground, grinding the waste, compacting and squeezing the ground waste to extract the residual liquids, therefore to reduce the volume and achieve the dehumidification of the waste. Finally, the treated waste needs to be discharged without manually intervening on it.
The apparatus of DE 317 788 mixes and possibly breaks portions of substances with agitator 17. This apparatus is not suitable for treating ground waste that is cut by using cutting blades.
The apparatus needs to be easily emptied of the waste, when the apparatus needs to be stopped for long periods of inactivity.
The movement mechanisms of the apparatus need to be reliable and simple to guarantee a long life of the apparatus and a minimum amount of maintenance operations.
Furthermore, the apparatus needs to allow facilitated cleaning to remove remaining waste, when the apparatus is emptied for long periods of inactivity. This problem is particularly felt when compacting organic kitchen waste present in homes, refectories, restaurants, etc., where frequent disinfection of the machine is necessary to avoid bad odour and bacterial presence.